I shall fight for the one I love
by Kemora
Summary: OOC, **AU**. One of the first stories I ever wrote. It's not done, and I'm probablly not going to finish it, either.


I shall fight for who I love  
  
WARNING!!! This fic is really messed up, and uses real life names with GW characters, with a guest apperance here or  
  
there, and messes up real peoples' personalities a bit? but it's fun, so shut up!! Oh, and any misplaced questionmarks are a  
  
mistake...Yahoo is being stupid and putting them in there. Gomen! All you gotta do is replace them with three consecutive  
  
periods. You all should know what that means ^_^.  
  
( ) means thought  
  
" " means speech (duh)  
  
[ ] means author's note.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre looked at Erin lovingly. She was sitting there on the couch, looking so perfect. It was early, so she was still in her  
  
pajamas, which consisted of a pair of red flannel pants and a glow-in-the- dark white tank top. She was reading one of her  
  
books? again? and probably thinking about what she should draw next. Suddenly, the door of their small apartment  
  
slammed open and Duo bounced in, followed by Flame and Amy.  
  
"Hi, there, Quatre!!" Duo shouted. Flame kicked him in the shins.  
  
"Not while Erin-chan's reading! You should know better, koishii!" She scolded.  
  
"No, that's all right, Duo. I needed to stop reading anyway?this book is way too confusing! What brings you two..er..three  
  
to visit us?" She just now noticed that Amy was with them, which was unusual, because she was usually with Trowa.  
  
"Well, Amy was lonely, seeing as Trowa was off doing? um?. something? I don't remember. But then we got bored and so I  
  
said, well actually Flame said, that we should go visit you guys later, then I said we should now, and so we left, even though  
  
Flame didn't wanna go now and Amy wanted to go see Trowa cuz you know how they are but I dragged them both along to  
  
visit you and here we are!" Duo gasped for air after that huge speech.  
  
"Someone wanna translate that for me please?" Quatre asked sweetly.  
  
"Basically, I was lonely cuz Trowa left for space yesterday, so I went to Flame and Duo's house, and Duo wanted to come  
  
visit you, so he dragged us along." That was a long speech for little Amy this early in the morning. She was not a morning  
  
person at all. She almost never got up before noon, but she was so lonely and sad that Trowa wasn't there to warm the bed,  
  
she couldn't sleep too well. It was actually cute if you thought about it.  
  
"Thanks, Ojousan! You're so good at that!" Quatre praised the blonde girl.  
  
"Well, I'm used to talking to Trowa, and he's so quiet I have to pay attention extra hard." She said with a familiar sparkle in  
  
her eyes. She always had that spark when she spoke of *her* Trowa. They were so cute together?sheer innocence [lol  
  
yeah right] with a quiet shyness [not around her!] were a perfect pair. Just like Erin and Quatre. Amy and Quatre were  
  
sister and brother, so they were a lot alike. They were actually twins and had this weird bond. They knew when the other  
  
was in trouble and could feel the other's pain. Erin was almost jealous of Amy, but she respected the relationship and Amy  
  
had with her brother. (They're so cute!! I can't believe how lucky I am to be friends with both of them! I-) Erin's thoughts  
  
were interrupted by an alert on the radio that Duo had turned on to entertain their guests. *BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*  
  
This just in: a space shuttle has just been attacked by an OZ ship?the fate of the passengers is unknown, but it is highly  
  
unlikely that anyone survived. Any more information is unavailable at this point in time, we'll update you when we get more  
  
information. Thank you.  
  
The room grew dead silent. All eyes turned to Amy. She was just standing there, her face as white as a sheet, her eyes huge  
  
and tearing. She was still standing in front of the door, and she was swaying like she was guna faint. Just then, the door  
  
swung open and Heero stepped in, just as Amy fell into his arms. Heero looked like he had just heard the news also, and he  
  
was just as worried as everyone else was. The tension was mounting in the room, till Heero broke the silence.  
  
"Did you just hear-"  
  
"Yeah, we did." Duo replied. Heero had picked up Amy and was cradling her in his arms. She was the baby sister to  
  
everyone, so they all called her Ojousan, which means 'little missy' and they all cared for her and Quatre like they were  
  
related to everyone.  
  
"Is that why Ojousan is out cold?"  
  
"Yeah?I just hope Trowa wasn't on that ship?" Duo said, tears welling up in his eyes. You knew Duo was really worried  
  
when he cried. Everyone except Heero was crying in the room. Erin was almost as bad as Amy, seeing as she and Trowa  
  
had known each other since they had been best friends practically forever. Quatre had sat down next to her, his arm around  
  
her and one hand on her leg, comforting her. Flame was standing there looking confused, like the news hadn't really sunk in  
  
enough to really take effect. Just then, the radio announcer's voice came on again. *BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP* We have  
  
just received word that all but one of the passengers were killed in the blast. The one survivor was found with some ID, but  
  
it was so smeared it was hard to read. If anyone knows someone with a name something like Trowa Barton, please call  
  
1-800-876-9222. I repeat: anyone that knows anyone with a name Trowa Barton, please call 1-800-876-9222. Heero  
  
looked down at Amy, who was still unconscious in his lap, and then at Duo, who was closest to the phone.  
  
"Are you guna call or not?!" Heero shouted, making everyone jump.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm calling in regards to the most recent radio message?yes, the one about Trowa Barton. Yes, I know him.  
  
Yes, there are others here that know him too?uh huh?uh huh?.yeah?.ok?.allright?we'll be right there. Oh, is there any idea  
  
who did this? WHO?! All right?thank you. We'll be there soon. Thank you very much." Duo's conversation ended with  
  
quite a lot of noise, as he put down the phone carefully and slammed his fist on the table, flinging the phone on the floor.  
  
Flame rushed over and picked it up, then comforted her lover.  
  
"What's wrong, Duo-kun? Who did it?" she asked, obviously worried.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft." It took those two words to make Heero jump to his feet, grabbing for a gun that wasn't there, and  
  
dumping Amy on the floor in the process. She landed and made a soft thud and emitted a quiet 'oomph'. Heero looked  
  
down, his cheeks turning pink, and scooped up Amy again, and stetting her on Quatre's lap. Quatre looked down at his twin  
  
sister, and realized something.  
  
"Isn't it rather unhealthy to be out cold this long?" He asked inquisitively.  
  
"Probably. But you know Ojousan?whatever she does, she does right. And she usually overdoes stuff, too?" Erin said. She  
  
lightly tapped Amy's face, then started poking her annoyingly. Duo and Heero had gone to go get Trowa, so they were  
  
alone.  
  
"Stop it, Koishii! That's the last thing she needs?" Quatre scolded. Just then, Amy's eyes fluttered open. She sat up, then  
  
looked around, confused, to find herself sitting in Quatre's lap, with only him, herself, Erin, and Flame.  
  
"Where..What?Where's Trowa?" Were the first things out of her mouth.  
  
"He's?Heero and Duo are getting him. Are you ok now? You were out for over an hour." Quatre was really worried about  
  
his sister. But of course, so was Erin. Erin had been Quatre and Amy's friend since they were very little. She had been  
  
Trowa's friend longer, but still, they had been together practically their whole lives.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm ok?so Trowa's ok? He didn't blow up? Who attacked their ship? Wha-"  
  
"AMY!! I hate to be mean, but be quiet, you need to rest!!" Quatre rarely raised his voice, and it was even rarer that he  
  
raise his voice to his sister. Erin's eyes got wide and she almost slapped him across the face.  
  
"You don't be mean to Ojousan! Even if she is your sister, there's no reason to be mean! She just almost lost her  
  
________, and now you're yelling at her! Be nice!!"  
  
"No, he's right. I do need to rest. I think I'll go home and wait for Trowa to come home?"  
  
"No, you'll stay and rest here. This is where the boys will bring Trowa, so you'll stay here." Erin said firmly. Amy smiled  
  
weakly as Erin led her to the only bed in the house. After she was settled, Erin and Quatre settled down by the radio, as  
  
Quatre watched Erin work on her next sketch: one of Amy and Trowa. How cute.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yeah, that's him. That's Trowa." Heero stated flatly.  
  
"Eeeeeeewwww?.Amy's not guna like that. He's all icky!!" Duo poked at the bloody body that was supposed to be Trowa.  
  
Trowa just moaned and winced, shying away from the touch, "She's not guna like this at all." He picked up the limp body  
  
and slung it over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Be careful!!!" Heero shouted, grabbing Trowa from Duo. He then proceeded to carry Trowa and drag Duo by the  
  
braid out the door and to the shuttle going back to Earth. They found an empty bunk on the ship and proceeded to clean  
  
Trowa up. If Amy saw him like that, she'd kill someone, most likely herself. Then Crystal would have to talk her out of it.  
  
Again. But that's one of the things Crystal is good at. Crystal had been Amy's friend for a long time, and saved her life more  
  
than once. No one else really got along with Crystal though. Not even Duo. And that was amazing. Crystal was  
  
just?too?well?she was too damned quiet for anyone's liking. Amy got along with her most of the time, but not all the time.  
  
But they always pulled through together. They weren't as close as the Gundam pilots and their girlfriends were to her, but  
  
they were good enough friends to share MOST secrets. The scary thing was, Heero was beginning to grow on Crystal, and  
  
vice-versa.  
  
"Ouch!!" Trowa's cry in pain proved that he was awake. "Can?t you be any carefuller? Geeze?"  
  
"Well that's interesting?he practically dies and he speaks like he's drunk?'carefuller'?.sheesh!!" Duo was able to make a joke  
  
no matter what the mood. He and Heero worked diligently on cleaning and bandaging Trowa's many wounds. The  
  
explosion had spared his life, but had injured him immensely.  
  
"How's Amy?"  
  
"Last time I saw her, I had put her in Quatre's lap cuz she had passed out." Heero smirked slightly, remembering the last time  
  
Amy had fainted. That's when she first threw knives at Trowa. She was in the circus with him. They were partners. He  
  
stood there while she skillfully threw razor sharp knives at every inch of the perimeter of his body. It was rather amusing to  
  
watch in Heero's opinion. Suddenly, his thought was broken by the door slamming open. "WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  
"You must hand over that pilot. Well, how convenient! I can kill three pilots in one day!! What luck I have?Why I couldn't  
  
be more-" Relena was in the middle of her 'I will kill you all' speech when Heero whipped out a gun and shot at her.  
  
Unfortunately, he didn't have the heart to kill her. Instead, he let Duo finish her. Duo grabbed his special gun that shot pure  
  
energy our of his pocket and shot her straight in the head. She turned pretty colors and slammed against the wall, then  
  
slumped down against the floor, headless. Heero kicked her to make sure she was dead, then looked at his foot.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeww?how nasty!!" Duo just laughed as Heero wiped his foot off with Relena's shirt. Then the shuttle stopped, and  
  
they helped Trowa out.  
  
"I wonder what Amy's guna say when she sees you this way, Trowa? What do you think?" Duo inquired.  
  
"Well, I'd say she'd be really worried and spaz about all these damned cuts?"  
  
"Yeah, prolly. Well, here's your chance to find out!" Duo said as he opened the door to the apartment. But there was one  
  
thing they didn't find: Quatre and Erin.  
  
"What the?" Duo said. Flame, who had been watching tv this whole time, finally spoke up.  
  
"Oh?Erin and Quatre went out?to?um?"  
  
"Go be publicly indecent?" Heero said in his usual monotone.  
  
"Yeah! Well, no, they went for a walk. And Amy's in sleeping, I hope. She was a wreck after all this." Then she got her  
  
first real look at Trowa, who was leaning over, head lowered, leaning on Duo. "Oh?my?.God!! Her eyes got HUGE and  
  
she rushed over, about to hug him, but then stopped. "Oops! Sorry, Trowa!" She then turned bright red.  
  
"I'm going to go see Amy now?" He said timidly, still shy about publicizing his relationship with the small pilot. [Yes, pilot. I  
  
don't know a better time to say this, so I'll do it now! Trowa trained me to pilot his gundam, then Une, who is good in this  
  
story, trained me to be an official pilot?so that's what I do!] Duo helped Trowa to the door, then left to visit his own partner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He looked in the door, almost afraid of what he'd find. He never liked to see Amy distressed, which she almost never was.  
  
Amy was curled up, her short blonde hair curled around her face. She looked so much like her brother when she was asleep  
  
it was uncanny. She had a pained expression on her face tho, like she was having a bad dream. He walked over to the bed  
  
and sat down carefully next to her. He leaned over, carefully pushing her hair out of her face. She moaned softly, startling  
  
Trowa, but then his onslaught of caresses continued. He stroked her face softly, re-aquatinting himself with the shape of her  
  
freckled face. He smiled. (She's so beautiful, so perfect in every way?) His thoughts drifted out of his mind, and he sat  
  
there, looking lovingly at Amy, until he was brought back to reality by her talking in her sleep [which I do not do, it was just  
  
cute!]  
  
"Trowa?.Trowa, please, come home?you can't leave me?you can't go forever?let me come with you Trowa! Please don't go  
  
alone?no?TROWA!!! NO!!! DON'T GO!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" She thrashed around violently, sobbing in her sleep.  
  
The pain on her face was too much for Trowa. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He sat there for awhile, gently  
  
prodding her into consciousness. Her eyes slowly opened, and she realized where she was and who was kissing her.  
  
"Trowa!! You're alive!!!" She started crying. Trowa simply kissed away her tears.  
  
"Don't cry?please don't cry. Don't cry, Koishii. I'm ok now. It's all right."  
  
"But bishonen, I was so scared! I thought?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I thought you were dead. I was so scared that I had lost you forever?" She started to cry again, and soon collapsed into  
  
Trowa's arms. They just sat there, letting time pass them by, not saying anything. They were oblivious to the fact that Duo  
  
and Flame were in the doorway, Duo's arm around her protectively, watching the flame of love burn brightly between Trowa  
  
and Amy. But even if Trowa and Amy had noticed, they didn't care.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It sure is nice to get out again?Away from all that commotion at home, ne?" Erin said, leaning her head on Quatre's  
  
shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, but I really hope Trowa's ok. It's amazing that he even lived, so I doubt that he'll be in any condition to do much of  
  
anything." Erin squeezed her koi's hand reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry. Trowa had a very high recovery rate. He'll be fine in no time. Hey, did you ever find out what he was going  
  
into space for? It wasn't to fight, was it? He certainly would have told Amy if he was going to fight?That way she could  
  
help! But then, maybe he didn't want her to-"  
  
"Erin! Shhhhh?you're getting worked up. Let's just walk. We can think about them when we get home."  
  
"But-"  
  
Quatre just put his finger on her lips. They were in the nearby park. It was dark, so noone was around. Quatre then  
  
replaced his finger with his lips. They sat down on a conveniently placed bench and started kissing passionately, not to  
  
mention messily. When they finally pulled out, they simply stared into each other's eyes. They had forgotten all about their  
  
problems and burdens. Quatre closed his eyes thoughtfully. He pursed his lips, like he was thinking of something strange.  
  
Erin softly placed her lips on his feather-soft ones, closing her mouth over his. He opened his eyes in surprise, then closed  
  
them again as he began to return the passionate assault he was receiving. Just then, he felt something fuzzy nudging his leg.  
  
He pulled away from Erin's fire and jumped up on the bench, pulling his legs up.  
  
"What the heck?!?" It was so dark, noone could see what was there. The little fuzzy lump jumped up into Erin's lap. "Don't  
  
let that thing touch you! You don't know what it is!!" Quatre screamed. Erin just laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, Koi! It's only Ryo-ohki! What's up, Ryo?" The small cabbit meowed happily, then hopped down out of  
  
Erin's lap and down the path toward the apartment that the couple shared. Erin looked down where Ryo-ohki disappeared  
  
into the darkness, then back at Quatre, who was pouting. "Damn that little rodent-thing!! He ruined our romantic moment!"  
  
Erin joined Quatre's pouting-party. Then Quatre grinned devilishly.  
  
"Don't worry, Erin-chan. We can continue our moment later?" Then he smiled sweetly, stood up, and grabbed Erin's hand,  
  
pulling her up as well. "Let's follow Ryo-ohki. Maybe he came to tell us Trowa's back. Come on. Then the two ran down  
  
the path hand in hand, grinning at the thought of seeing Trowa again, and seeing Amy happy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amy and Trowa were sitting on the couch, and Flame was still watching tv back in the apartment. Amy was fussing about all  
  
of Trowa's wounds, like he said she would.  
  
"Why'd you have to go into space anyway? You never told me, Trowa." Amy said thoughtfully  
  
"Yeah, Trowa! You never told any of us! Not even Quatre! And you always tell everything to either Quatre or Ojousan!  
  
This is strange that you didn't tell anyone!" Flame looked up from the tv only at the end of her little rant. Then when she did  
  
face them, the simply bent over backwards. Duo and Heero peeked their heads out of the kitchen doorway and nodded in  
  
unison.  
  
"Come on! Tell us!" They said at the same time. Duo had a devilish grin on his face, and Heero looked worried.  
  
"I was going to?" he started.  
  
"Yes?" the whole room said at once.  
  
"I was going to fight. I had a small mission, and I didn't want to trouble anyone with worrying about me?" he said quietly.  
  
Amy nodded knowingly, Duo's jaw dropped, Flame sighed, and Heero seemed curious.  
  
"What was your mission, Trowa?" Heero had now come out of the kitchen and, forgetting about the beer he had been  
  
pouring, came out and sat in front of Trowa with eager eyes.  
  
"Oh, nothing much?only to obliterate an OZ base in space. Hey, ya know, that kinda rhymed?" he grinned, then winced in  
  
pain. It seemed he had been run-through with a piece of debris, but it had missed all internal organs, so they thought. Trowa  
  
leaned over, chest heaving as he tried to breathe.  
  
"TROWA!!! Trowa, what's wrong?!" Amy said, panicked beyond return. Heero jumped up and grabbed his shoulders as  
  
Flame and Duo tried to restrain a screaming Amy. Just then, Erin and Quatre made their romantic entrance, followed by  
  
Ryo-ohki. Quatre first saw Flame and her koi all over Amy and went after them, and Erin saw Heero trying desperately to  
  
bring Trowa back into consciousness. Everyone in the room was panicked, until Duo, who wasn't usually the leader-type,  
  
backed off and screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!!! But if we all calm down, Trowa might not DIE!!!" With that word, Amy just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
She passed out cold for the second time that day. Luckily, Flame was there to catch her.  
  
"Damnit, not again!" she simply picked up the limp body and brought her into the bedroom again. Everyone else's attention  
  
was turned to Trowa, who was now unconscious and practically gone. Heero, who was the most unpredictable with  
  
medicine, was now on the phone with the emergency medics. Duo, Erin, and Quatre were all around Trowa, trying to bring  
  
him out of oblivion. They had gotten him straightened out and lying on the floor, and Quatre was trying to figure out what  
  
was wrong, all the while his heart was going a mile a minute. When his heart got too painful, Erin took over. Heero got off  
  
the phone just as the ambulance arrived outside. Quatre quickly escaped to the bedroom just so they wouldn't take him too,  
  
and Erin, Heero, Duo, and Flame all waited with Trowa. When Quatre arrived to his bedroom, Amy was awake, and sitting  
  
on the bed, hugging her knees and rocking back and fourth, humming 'White Reflection' quietly. Quatre's heart calmed down  
  
and started aching for his sister. She had the same condition with her heart as he did, and 'White Reflection' always helped  
  
calm her down. Quatre just sat down by her and wrapped his arms around her and started to humming along with her. If  
  
there hadn't been so much tragedy around, that would have too kawaii for words. But unfortunately, no-one noticed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Erin came up to the hangar door, looking inside. The moonlight cast an eerie glow on the four gundams stationed in the  
  
hangar at their new house. Erin, Quatre, Flame, Duo, Heero, and Amy had all moved into one huge house together. These  
  
times were so hard on everyone, with Trowa in the hospital with a life- threatening injury. They had picked the house  
  
because of the hangar, really, and now the moonlight shone down on the gundams. Wing Zero was in the direct moonlight,  
  
they grey light playing off it's wings, making them look like angel wings, and Deathscythe in the darkness of the corner. The  
  
light also played tricks with Deathscythe, making it appear that the gundam had wings of it's own, except these were evil,  
  
cloaked with darkness. The other gundams were speckled in light. Someone was in a dark patch on Heavyarms' foot. They  
  
was sitting indian style, their head leaning back against the gundam's leg. They seemed to be holding a piece of paper, and  
  
their face was damp.  
  
"Ojousan? Is that you?" Erin called out timidly. The figure looked up, and for once, the light shone on their face. It was  
  
Amy. She looked up briefly, then her head bent back down, as if she was ashamed for Erin to see her cry. "Ojousan, it's  
  
ok?" Erin said, walking towards the looming gundam. She got up on it's foot and sat next to Amy, putting her arm around  
  
her. Amy leaned her head against Erin's shoulder, crying softly.  
  
"It's just?"  
  
"You're just like Trowa?you can never finish a sentence?" Erin said, chuckling softly. Amy smiled weakly, then started to  
  
cry again. "Oh, I'm sorry! He's prolly what you're upset about?gomen nasai!"  
  
"It's ok?I shouldn't be moping like this. He wouldn't approve of it, and I've got a busy day tomorrow?I'm leaving for space  
  
tomorrow."  
  
"You're leaving for space?? You're not going to do what Trowa was going to, are you?! You can't! He would never let  
  
you, and I would never let you, at least not alone, and think of what Quatre would say!!"  
  
"I know what he would say. He would say 'You could never go into space. You're not safe out there, and I could never go  
  
on in life without you.' but Heero's going with me, and I think Crystal's comming too, so I won't be alone, and Trowa's  
  
mission needs to be finished, no matter who did it."  
  
"But you're not a Gundam!! You're just a pilot! It wouldn't be the same if a Gundam didn't do it?plus any people on that  
  
base survive, then they'll come after you, or Trowa, and you don't know what will happen after that."  
  
"When do we ever know what's going to happen? Hell, Erin, Trowa might die now. Then what? Then I'll be the next pilot.  
  
Everyone says so! Even the scientists?I've talked to them about this, too. They all agree that I'd be the most qualified to  
  
pilot this gundam if anything happens to Trowa, or any of the pilots. I've been trained with all the gundams, except Fei's, cuz  
  
he's just a big dork and wouldn't let me, but everyone else's I've piloted extensively, specially Trowa's, and so I see no  
  
reason why I shouldn't!" Erin was blown back by all this information all at once. Amy had stopped crying, and was now  
  
wringing the piece of paper in her hands. This was the first time Erin had actually seen the paper and acknowelged it's  
  
presence.  
  
"Hey, what's that?"  
  
"Oh, it's just a letter from Trowa?from when he was in space. He sent me a letter every day. They're so sweet?here. Read  
  
this." She handed over the wrinkled letter. The paper was brownish at the edges, and the ink was slightly smudged. It was  
  
rare to actually write letters and send them these days. Erin gingerly unfolded the letter. Trowa's penmanship was excellent,  
  
she noticed. She read over the letter, and this is what it said:  
  
My Dearest Amy,  
  
How are you, my koi? I miss seeing your kawaii smile so early in the morning, your angelic face brightening my day. I'm  
  
afraid I'll have to stay here a bit longer, though. Things here have worstened, and I find myself needed more. Ojousan, take  
  
care of yourself, you know I love you to no extent. I realize you're piloting Sandrock, and I appreciate your helping our  
  
cause, but please be careful. If your smile is ever distroyed because of these battles, please, you must stop, for my sake.  
  
Your gundam will be done soon, so Howard has told me, and then you can battle more often. Duo has told me you love to  
  
battle, that you're just like a female Shinigami on the battlefield. I'm so proud of you, for being so brave. Never forget that I  
  
love you. Koishii, aishiteru. Aishiteru. Gomen, demo I must go now. Time has run short. I will write again tomorrow.  
  
Adexyuu, kawaii koi.  
  
Love always,  
  
Trowa  
  
Erin just sat there after reading the letter. It showed a side of Trowa she had never seen before. Amy had leaned her head  
  
back and was smiling for the first time in a long time, her eyes closed. They just sat there, untill the sun started to come up.  
  
Then Quatre came out, obviously looking for them.  
  
"Koi! Ojousan! Where were you!?" he started. Erin just put her finger on his lips.  
  
"She's asleep. Shhh, help me get her into the house." With that, Erin and Quatre lifted Amy gently and carried her to the  
  
house. Her fist was still clenched around the letter, and she was still smiling. Erin lifted her into bed, and then went off to bed  
  
with her koi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
